


Family Dining

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a unique meal planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dining

Derek walked into the graveyard and blinked at the sight before him. You would expect something somber and dignified. Yeah, nothing was ever normal when it came to his excitable boyfriend. "Stiles."

"You made it! See, I told you guys he would make it. He's a good guy, kind of grumpy, but his heart is pure," the younger man rattled to the tombstones.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked as he looked at the graves of his family members. In front of each headstone was a finger sandwich, a small glass of… something, and a tiny cake with a skull decorating it.

"We're having a picnic," he replied with a tone that clearly said 'duh'.

"A graveyard picnic?"

"Yes, with your family. I want to get to know them. When we finish here, we'll go visit my mom and take her a little something."

Derek sank to his knees and somberly asked, "Why are you doing this? Are you trying to torture me?"

"No, I'm trying to get you to remember the fun you had with them. To make you understand, that just because they are not walking on this earth, does not mean they will ever leave us. There are several cultures that leave food for those who have passed. We're just eating with them, so they know they are not forgotten. Usually it's just me and mom, but I started to include your family a few years back. You're not mad, are you?" 

All the older man could do was shake his head and smile lightly as he reached for a nice ham sandwich. He had never thought to do this, but he's glad his boyfriend isn't normal. He could almost hear his family as he enjoyed his meal, and vowed to do this again. Maybe for Christmas.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 16 of 1 million words song fic challenge. Song: Graveyard Picnic by: Voltaire


End file.
